


Winter Rose

by LadyHampton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle Scenes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHampton/pseuds/LadyHampton
Summary: Post Battle of the Bastards, Sandor and the Brotherhood without Banners make their way to Winterfell. Sandor and Sansa are reunited, but much has changed for the two of them since they last saw each other.





	1. Chapter 1

   She stood in the window, watching the snowflakes falling lightly, adding new layers to the snow already blanketing the world. She had slept with the window open again, enjoying the bite of the cold air against her skin, reminding her that she’s alive, she’s survived but there is still much to do, much to protect herself from. Winter was here and she was not only prepared, she was flourishing.

  
   “M’lady…” a timid knock accompanied the timid voice at her door as her handmaid came in. “Oh, I’m sorry m’lady, I didn’t realize you were up already” Sansa reached out to close the window, returning her mind to the present, and turned.

   “No need to apologize, Litha, there was some ruckus in the courtyard earlier that woke me. Do we have visitors?”

   Litha began tidying up the room and preparing Sansa’s dress for the day. “Oh yes, a group of 4 men. A rough looking sort, they are now in the great hall having some provisions and waiting to meet with the King Jon. Would you like to wear the grey dress today, m’lady?”

   Finally dressed and ready for the day, Sansa walked slowly down to the great hall. She had been hoping she could have a quick breakfast today before working through some plans with Jon, but as usual, nothing goes to plan, another player always comes into the game shifting and changing the dynamics. Today it was just a group of ruffians, minor characters to help achieve a larger, more important goal. She sighed, her energies would have to be placed elsewhere today.

   She pushed the heavy doors open, her grey dress swirling around her ankles. The great hall was already busy with people, stuffy with heat and the smell of greasy meat and warm bread. It appeared Jon had not made his appearance yet this morning, there was still a level of disorder and chaos as she made her way up to her seat at the head table. She glanced at a table to her right, directly perpendicular to the main table. A group of 4 men sat there, deep in conversation, eating their breakfast.

   A dirty, rough group for certain, Sansa didn’t recognize any of the ones she laid eyes on and knew they must be the group that had come so early this morning. One looked to be missing an eye, one had his mess of hair knotted on the top of his head, and one with his back to her had to be nearly seven feet tall. The one with the eye patch nodded in acknowledgement as she glided by and she returned the gesture with a small smile before stepping up to the table.

   Taking her seat and allowing a servant to pour her some warm drink, she began to survey the hall once more, wishing Jon was up here so she could be a bit more inconspicuous. Her slender fingers wrapped around the cup as her eyes came back to the table of the new men, the tall one was now completely in her line of sight and impossible to miss. He had his head bowed now, his dark hair covering his face. There was something familiar about his mannerism. He reminded her of somebody that she couldn’t quite recall, somebody from Kingslanding perhaps, or maybe even somebody from Winterfell from a lifetime ago.

   “All hail, King in the North!” the door to her right opened and she stood quickly, placing her cup back down as they announced Jon’s quick entrance. Cheers and whoops filled the hall and she stood patiently by her chair as Jon surly walked up to his seat, quickly embracing and placing a kiss on Sansa’s cheek as he reached his seat. “Morning, sister. Please, please sit.”

   He motioned for everyone to sit as he quickly took his seat to Sansa’s right. As she moved to return to her seat, she made direct eye contact with the large man in the group of newcomers, leaning against the table. She froze, her breath stuck in her throat, her brain unable to process anything beyond him. He stared back as he slowly sat back down, those grey steely eyes nearly boring through her soul. She was still standing, she felt as though the world was spinning, the only thing she saw now was his face, still as impassive and stoic as she remembered in her thoughts and dreams.

 

   She choked out a whisper, “Sandor…” and then, it all went black.

 

***********

   They arrived just as dawn had broken. Thoros loudly complaining about having to take the smaller horse and the resulting back pain. “I will have no qualms about crushing your skull if you don’t shut the fuck up” Sandor was still vexed by getting up so bloody early to finish their travel to Winterfell and added to the lack of sleep he had gotten since they began making the trek up north he was in one of his dark moods.  The small stable hand looked up at him in terror as he led Sandor’s horse away.

   “Oh, calm down you. No need for you to scare everyone off with your false promises of violence.” Thoros smiled at him as they made their way into the safety of Winterfell’s walls.  Winterfell had drastically changed since Sandor was last here, much like himself, it still stood, but barely. There were ruined walls, destroyed battlements, scars and healing wounds from the fighting between the Boltons, the Starks and the Greyjoys.  

   Their group was the first into the great hall. Beric insisted they take one of the tables closest to the head table. They waited for food and drink to be served as a few started to trickle in as the morning routine of Winterfell began.

   “First, we need to find out if the rumour is true, that Jon Snow was in fact dead and brought back.” Thoros leaned forward as Sandor took a hunk of meat off his plate.   “We need as many followers of the Lord of Light as we can get right now and…” he trailed off and looked up behind Sandor. Sandor turned around to glimpse her walk through the large doors of the hall.  He quickly turned back to look down at his plate, his large back stiffened as he felt her walk behind him. Beric gave her a slight nod as she walked by and Sandor was grateful for once, Beric didn’t try to start a conversation.

   Thoros picked up his thought but Sandor could no longer focus on what he was saying. So it was true, Sansa had escaped the Lannisters and was back in her rightful home. He had heard she helped claim it back for the Starks, the thought of her even attending a battle made his heart seize a bit. She was too delicate to be doing such things, too precious to be risked out on the fields of blood and and shit and fighting. Somebody should be keeping her safe in a gilded cage, in comfort and far away from all this misery.

   The announcement of the King in the North came, and Sandor lumbered up to stand, his leg giving him a bit of trouble after days of travel in the cold. Leaning on the table, he couldn’t help but then take a good look at her as she turned to great her half-brother. She had grown into a stunning woman, her piercing blue eyes were the same, the rest of her had grown into a beauty with an air of strength and the poise of a warrior. He should have looked away, but like a starving man in front of a feast, he found he couldn’t and as he moved to sit, she locked eyes with him.  He attempted to make his face as blank as possible, but he was a mess of emotions. Would she recognize him? There was a fear that she might be angry with him, assume he still worked for the Lannisters or anger that he didn’t do enough to help her. He then had a flash of anger at himself for not doing enough to protect her. But stronger than the fear and anger was the deep longing to reach out and touch her, to pull her close to him and to never let go.  

   Then he heard it. His given name came softly from her lips. She had recognized him and instead of using that awful moniker of his past, she had said his given name. Before he could react, her eyes fluttered shut and she fainted, falling back against her chair and hitting her head against its arm. In a flash and before anyone had noticed, he pushed his chair back, taking just a few large steps before he reached her, wrapping his arms around her waist just as the others started to realize what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

 Sansa heard commotion around her, men shouting at each other as somebody placed a cool, wet cloth against her forehead.  She couldn’t get her bearings with all this noise, she slowly opened her eyes. She quickly realized she was lying down in her bed, her head was throbbing. Somebody had started a roaring fire on her hearth, it was too stuffy and warm. She recognized Jon’s black figure standing next to her as he reprimanded one of the guards.

   “I want to know WHO let them in without so much as a question of their names! Whoever it was, he will be demoted so far down the line of command he’ll be lucky to carry horse shit from the stables. If we cannot keep our walls from being so easily breeched by a group of men feigning to be religious group, I don’t want to think what might happen if the Lannisters decide to send an actual army up north!” 

Litha came into view as she once again dabbed the cool rag against her forehead. Her face was one of concern, “m’lady, you’re awake”

   “Sansa” Jon stopped and turned, sitting down next to her on the bed, waving the guards out of the room  “Little sister, how are you feeling? Are you alright?”

   “I’m fine, just a little disoriented. Can we open a window, it’s too hot in here. How did I end up back here from the hall?” She moved to sit up a bit against her pillows, removing the cool rag from her forehead. Litha moved to open the window nearest her bed, the cool air bringing her back to life.

   “You…you had a bit of a scare, it seems, somebody let a group of men in this morning and one of them….one of them works for the Lannisters. We’re discerning if the rest of them were sent by the Lannisters as well, we have them in the lower holding cells now so you’re safe” Jon put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder  “You must have recognized them, once you saw them you passed out and hit your head on your chair.”  It came back to her in an instant, a flash of his face in the Great Hall, looking stoic and strong. Her heart started to race again, a mix of excitement and fear rushed through her. Sandor Clegane was alive, and he was here at Winterfell.

   “No, you’re mistaken” she moved to get out of the bed but Jon stopped her. She placed her hand on his arm, to try to gain control of the situation “Jon, I did recognize one of the men, the one they used to call The Hound. But he is no longer a Lannister man.  He protected me in Kingslanding. He watched over me when no one else would. I promise you, that man is no enemy of House Stark” Jon’s eyebrows knitted together and he sat in silence for a few moments.    “I think I was just shocked to see he was alive”

 Jon stood up and silently began to pace the room.  “This does alter the situation quite a bit” another few minutes of silence passed, Sansa patiently waited for him to continue  “If what you’re saying is true, I’m hoping it’s not just a result of hitting your head, I’ll summon him and the rest of the men later tonight for a private meeting. If you find him worthy to help the North, we will see what these men can do for us.”  He walked back towards the bed and gave her a light kiss on top her head “For now, I need you to rest. I will send for you for the meeting later this evening”

   “Thank you, brother. I promise you won’t regret this. A warrior of his stature is necessary to our cause” She spoke in finite terms, as though it was already decided that this man and his companions were already pledged Stark men. She knew Sandor would join their cause, she knew he would fight for her, but she wasn’t certain he would take direction from Jon or his men.

Sansa spent the afternoon preparing. She knew she was about to start playing a long game, only for once, this game was solely for her own gain. If she played it right, Sandor Clegane would be her warrior, her companion and only hers. She had been a pawn, betrothed or married to snivelling boys like Joffrey, sadistic men like Ramsay, and good hearted men like Tyrion. Yet through them all, since the night of Blackwater, Sandor Clegane had never left her mind. He had the qualities all those men were lacking, the qualities Sansa now knew she wanted in her own knight: honest, strong and loyal.

She took a warm bath, drying her hair by the fire and leaving it down. She wanted to display herself as the true northern fighter she now was, no longer the meek, silly little girl he knew in Kingslanding. The game was no longer based on lady’s etiquette and knightly favors, but based on survival and strength, a game he was already well versed in.

She had Litha dress her in her favourite dress, one she knew best flaunted her womanly figure, and prepared to go down to Jon’s solar as the guard was sent to get her for the meeting. She took a deep breath before leaving, smoothing out her hair once more.


	3. Chapter 3

The floor was damp and cold against his back. It was causing his leg to throb which was at least taking his mind off the terrible smell of the place. He had thrown his arm over his eyes, as though there was light to block out, he just wanted to be left alone from the other men’s prying. He was angry with himself and didn’t want to risk his anger boiling over into one of his rages. Nothing could be gained from his rage right now.

Sandor replayed the morning in his mind over and over again. He had quickly scooped little bird up from the floor, followed the King and his guards as he carried her up to her room. He hadn’t held her like that since the riots in Kingslanding. She was heavier than he remembered, but of course, she was no longer a skinny little girl but a woman with curves and this time her face was serene and relaxed, not full of fear like before. It wasn’t until he had laid her on the bed that somebody had informed the King in the North who he was. And once again, the boy used the famous Stark inclinations to jump to the wrong conclusion and had thrown the whole damn group down into the cells. It was worth it, he surmised, to be able to hold her so close again, so close he could smell her hair, could feel her slender frame against his chest.

   “Alright, scum, the King’s allowing you up for an audience. Oi, Hound, you listening?!” The little shit of a guard who had punched him earlier on the way down was banging on the rails.

   “I told you I don’t answer to that name any longer, and aye, I heard you” his gravelly voice responded as he moved to sit up. He tuned them out though as Beric began speaking with the guard, asking questions about the red priestess that used to be here. He moved to wipe some of the dried blood off his mouth, remnants of the hit he took to his nose on the way down to the cells. He doubted Snow would be foolish enough to allow her to sit in any appearance they were about to make, but just in case, he didn’t want to resemble the bloodthirsty monster he was in Kingslanding.  The door creaked open as the four of them shuffled out.

They climbed their way up from the cells, passing by the Great Hall as a few people glanced their way, continuing up to a large door on the second floor, as the guard opened the door Sandor realized they were being lead into the Lord’s Solar.  So, it was to be a private audience. Which of could mean one of two things, either they were getting ready to execute this lot or Snow realized his mistake and they could all get back to the task at hand.

   “M’Lord, the men you asked for” The guard bowed and led Sandor and the rest of the group inside to stand in the middle of the room, in front of a large desk. The fire felt good after that cold cell, though he was thankful it was behind him and out of his sight.

   “Thank you, please wait outside” Snow was dressed in all black, as though he hadn't quite let go of his life as a man of the Night's watch. He was flanked by a wilding who looked just about as crazy as Sandor felt, and a well composed man with a greying beard and what looked to be missing the top of four fingers on his right hand. Quite the company this King kept. “Men, it has come to my attention that I may have been too hasty in sending you to the cells. I would like you to explain what your purpose is for being here in Winterfell and what it is you want from me” Snow relaxed back in his chair.

   “Thank you, your highness?” Beric began strong and congenial

   “You may call me Lord Snow, this is Chieftain Tormund Giantsbane and Ser Davos Seaworth.” Jon gestured to the men to his sides

   “Thank you, Lord Snow, Chieftain Giantsbane and Ser Davos. Thank you for taking your time to meet with us and I assure you we are here on the same side as you in fighting the Dark…” Beric began his speech as a door to the back right behind Snow opened up. Sandor knew it was her before he saw more than her silhouette. She slowly came into view, hardly making a sound as she shut the door behind her. Her hair was down now, spilling behind her back like a curtain of fire, she was dressed in a navy blue dress with the silhouette of a direwolf stitched along its bodice. Her pale skin illuminated by the fire as she joined behind her brother next to Ser Davos, he had never seen a more stunning sight. She glanced over the group of men in front of her, giving Sandor not a second more or less of a glance than the rest of them. Her face was stern and fierce, and for the first time he was worried that she might spare the other 3 and have him executed. If he was going to die, at least it was to be by her word. He deserved far less.

   “Clegane, my sister here has spoken for you. She says you helped her while she was held hostage by the Lannisters. I had slated you for execution under the misguided understanding that you were still working for the Lannisters against the Starks so you have Lady Sansa to thank for your life” Snow’s voice snapped him back to the current conversation.

   “M’Lord, as usual, she is being overly gracious” He turned from Snow to look at her while he spoke and she returned his eye contact without a flinch or change of her facial expression “I could have done much more to save her from that whole fucking family and their cruelties. I’m only sorry I couldn’t have been the one to save her from that place” He looked back at Snow “I’m no Stark man, but I will gladly take up my sword for her house”.

   “Very well, then I welcome you to our cause, which is much greater than that of Lannister against Stark. We shall speak more tomorrow, Lord Beric”

Ser Davos stepped forward “We have a few rooms available for you, I’ll have some servants bring up a bath for you tomorrow and some food tonight, as an apology for our...less than warm welcoming earlier” he moved to lead them all from the room. Beric gave a quick bow to Snow, and the rest followed suit. When Sandor looked back up, he noticed little bird had already flown away. She couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him, not that he could blame her. He began his walk with the other men to their new lodgings, hoping this Ser Davos would be reasonable enough to give them some wine so he could dull his emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed since Sandor Clegane had re-entered her life. She spent most of that time up her in quarters, only to come out for meals and for a few brief meetings with Jon.  She had not meant to spend that time away from Sandor, she had hoped to find time to be alone with him, but she kept getting bogged down with tasks and reports for Ser Davos. Jon had met with Beric and the group a number of times now and quickly added them to his circle of advisers. To find a group of  capable fighters who understood the threat that was looming beyond the Wall was more than Jon could have hoped for.

This morning though, Sansa knew she couldn’t let another day go by without seeing him, a message had come from Kingslanding, and whatever it was, Jon felt it was important enough for the real strategy planning to begin and summoned everyone for a late morning summit. This meant the larger game was about to change again, and she needed to speak to Sandor before things beyond her control separated them any further. 

She left her room early and headed towards the guest room she knew Sandor was staying. Sansa was nearly giddy with anticipation, she felt as though she regained a bit of her old self, a part she thought she lost a long time ago. Just like the harsh winter, Sandor’s presence was bringing her back to life. 

She quickly reached his room and after taking a deep breath she raised her hand, knocking hard and strong on the door. She heard some shuffling and cursing.  “Thoros, I fucking told you, give me a minute”   She smirked as the door flew open, revealing a disheveled Sandor, his tunic haphazeredly thrown on. They stood in silence for a few moments as she took him in. 

She hadn’t seen him this close since his arrival to Winterfell. He was just as formidable as she remembered, only now she no longer felt fear by his presence, instead she was flooded with a calming feeling. A feeling of safety and a strong urge to reach up and kiss his neck, his lips and his face. There was also a noticeable change in his eyes. They no longer held the same anger and rage they had last they met. So, she thought, he may still act the gruff, angry fighter, but he had found some peace since she had last seen him. That made her heart swell for if anyone deserved a bit of peace, it was this man.

“Ser, I wanted to see if you might accompany me to the meeting this morning” she folded her hands in front of her in the most demure way she could muster. He grunted.

“I’m still no ser, girl.” He stared her down, almost daring her to look away, daring her to prove she was still frightened of him.

“Not a ser, no longer The Hound, what shall I call you then?” She didn’t flinch, keeping the small smile on her lips and although she wanted her eyes to linger down, to take in his broad chest, his large arms, she knew he would take that as her shying away from his face.

“Clegane is fine. Give me a moment, aye, I’ll escort you down to the meeting”  he shut the door behind him. Sansa stood awkwardly as she listened to him bump and clank around, no doubt changing into something more suitable for an audience with the King. Lost in imaging what he looked like without that tunic on, the door suddenly swung open, startling her and she nearly jumped back. She held back the laughter she wanted to respond with, it was clear he was trying to scare her. This was his test and she was well prepared.

“Well. Get on with it” He shut the door and waited for her to start. They began walking in silence, he walked just a step behind her,harkening back to his days in the Kingsguard. His proximity was giving her goosebumps and causing her heart to race faster than she thought possible, she hoped she wasn’t going to lose her composure. She slowed her gait so that they were then walking side by side. She kept her focus ahead of her.

“How are you finding your stay in Winterfell?”

“After all this time, you still have your courtesies. Winterfell is fine. Better than sleeping out in the open in the cold with nothing to eat but scrawny wildlife, that’s for sure.”

“I’m happy to hear it. Although it was quite a shock, I am very pleased to see you alive and well” There was only one hallway left before they reached Jon’s solar. She slipped her tiny arm into his, it’s warmth and strength enveloped her nearly immediately. She wished she could be enveloped by the rest of him, but she knew she had to be patient, that was for another time.

He growled. 

“Something the matter, Clegane?” It rolled awkwardly off her tongue but she remembered, not a Ser, no longer the Hound. 

“Still with your lady etiquette, holding my arm as though I’m one of your fancy knights” They reached Jon’s door and she removed her arm from his. She paused before opening the door and turned to look at him in the eyes once more.

“No, you were always right, that etiquette is useless to me now. In truth, I just wanted to touch you, to make sure you haven’t been a cruel trick of the imagination” Without waiting for his response, she opened the door and made her entrance to the council. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, enough with the stalling, let's finally get a bit of action for our two lovebirds

He couldn’t remember ever being so distracted in his life. And what a terrible time to be distracted. The meeting lasted nearly all day. Snow had received word that King Tommen and Queen Margery had both died, leaving Cersei to crown herself queen of the 7 Kingdoms. She had discovered Sansa was in Winterfell (most likely thanks to Petyr Baelish who had disappeared before Sandor’s arrival) and was sending half her army up to avenge her ‘darling son and beloved King Joffrey”. 

Ser Davos urged they move south, set up a solid offense before the army properly traveled up north. They had the benefit of already being prepared for winter, he argued.

Giantsbane and Beric insisted that they stay there, prepare for the bigger battle that was unavoidable no matter how far south they travelled, and that perhaps they could use the Lannister army to their advantage against the army of the White Walkers.

Sansa suggested they stay and continue to fortify Winterfell for both unavoidable battles. And Sandor, well Sandor didn’t care what the fuck they did, he was still trying to figure out what in the gods names little bird had meant earlier. So calmly sliding her arm into his, nearly pressing her side against his. 

“It’s late. Let’s convene again tomorrow and I will have decided on a strategy then. Thank you, all, for your time. We might have missed the main meal, I’ll have the cook stay on late to send you up some food” The King in the North moved to tidy up the papers on his desk, clearly communicating that the meeting was now over. Everyone began to make their exits, Thoros and Davos staying behind. Sansa had been the first to leave, Sandor moved quickly to find her before she retired to her quarters. He hadn’t planned what he was going to finally say in a response, but he knew he couldn’t go to bed without speaking to her again.

“What are you playing at, little bird?” He rasped out as he caught up to her in the deserted hallway, which was now dark save for the few torches now lit along the way. She barely looked back to acknowledge him.

“Playing at? What makes you think I’m playing, Clegane?” she continued walking

His frustration had now peaked. All day he had spent unable to gain control of his thoughts, all because she had decided to torture him, probably for revenge now that she was the one with the power. She may have the power, but she couldn’t control him. He took one large step to overtake her, placing his hand against the wall to block her path.

“Don’t toy with me, little bird. You ignore me, then hide away for days and suddenly, act like some lovelorn girl. What are you playing at?” She looked up at him and took a step closer to him. She looked down and placed a hand delicately against his chest.

“You’re just as imposing as I remembered,” she began softly “I thought of you often, you know. I thought of what my life might have been like if I had left with you, if you had been there to watch over me. I’ve replayed that night of Blackwater again and again wishing it had gone differently” This felt like a hit in his gut. He hadn’t been there to protect her when she needed him. Without thinking about it, he reached out and ran his hand through her hair, feeling the silk strands run through his calloused hands. She looked up at him, placed her other hand on his chest, he knew she would be able to feel his heart rapidly beating. 

“You’re just as beautiful as I remembered, little bird” and without pausing to think about it, he cupped her face and placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her to him. Bending down he placed his lips on hers, emitting a primal groan when he felt them yield easily to his. She grabbed on to his tunic as though she was holding on for dear life. After a few moments he let go and stood back. 

“I don’t remember you kissing that well last time we kissed” Sansa looked up at him smiling, her lips swollen, a flush creeping across her cheeks. He stood confused.

“What? I’ve never kissed you before, little bird” His left eyebrow raised in question

“Yes you did, before you left Kingslanding. In my room.” 

“No, I didn’t touch you that night. Aye, I threatened you and stole that song from you but I never kissed you” Was she confusing him for someone else? Was that what this was all about? A few moments of silence passed.

“I must have imagined in then. In all those times replaying that night in my head, I must have wished you had kissed me.” She looked confused herself. But the thought of her wishing he had kissed her all that time ago seemed so ludicrous to him, so completely beyond his realm of thinking that a strange feeling started to bubble up through him and he let out a loud, barking laugh. 

 

She looked at him, quite startled, her eyes grew wide. And then a moment later she started laughing, her smile reaching her eyes, he had never seen such a more wonderful sight.

 

“What are you laughing at?” He grew serious again, he felt he might have exposed too much emotion, that perhaps this was the trick, and she was laughing at him.

“I’ve just never heard you laugh before! It somehow fits you perfectly”  She started laughing once more and with the feeling of relief and joy that flooded through him he couldn’t help but let out a few bouts of laughter himself. He hadn’t laughed like this since...well, probably since the Imp slapped that little shit Joffrey.

“What’s going on here, private joke I’m missing out on” Thoros appeared out of nowhere and Sandor quickly stepped back from Sansa, bringing his face to impassive seriousness once more as Sansa calmed herself down but still let her wide smile remain on her face.

“Shut the fuck up Thoros. Mind your own business” he barked out. Thoros smiled, shrugged, and continued down the hallway  

“Just be careful Clegane, Snow is coming this way, heading to the Maester” 

 

Sansa moved to leave “Later tonight, when everyone else is asleep, come up to my quarters” She place her hand on his and leaned up to kiss his right cheek. He watched her walk away and he was certain he had never felt the kind of happiness he had just felt in that darkened hallway of Winterfell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one more fluff and then back to some sort of plot.

  Sandor stood motionless in front of her door. He had waited in his room longer than he wanted to, each time he heard footsteps walk by, his timing reset, waiting until he knew he could walk the hallways alone and unseen. Now he was second guessing his decision to come at all. This could easily come back to bite him in the arse, and sooner rather than later. But he’d done more idiotic things before, at least this one held more promise than others that came before.

  He attempted a quiet knock, but his large fist still caused a loud reverberation on the thick wooden door. His stomach felt as though it was in knots, he started to chide himself for not taking another swig of wine before he left his room when he heard the door unbolt and slowly open in front of him. She stood, partially hidden behind the door. She was covered in a royal blue robe, trimmed with grey and brown fur, it made her blue eyes even more breathtaking as they sparkled in the firelight. Her hair was now braided, thick and long down her back. She was obviously getting ready for bed, he thought, this was a bad idea, he should leave.

  As if she could read his thoughts she opened the door even wider, and gestured him in “Don’t even think about turning around and sulking back to your room, come in.” He felt awkward lumbering into her room, his large size normally helped him feel in control of every situation, but it seemed to backfire when he was around her. He took in the room, it was spacious with only a few items of furniture, a four poster bed, a wardrobe chest. His eyes fell on a small table and chairs set up near the fire, it had a pitcher and a few cups. Exactly what he needed, he walked over and poured a cup, hoping it was wine.

“Pour me one, please” she bolted the door and met him at the table.

He filled two cups and took one large swing from his, nearly draining the cup. He was surprised to taste a heavy, Dornish wine. “So you’ve finally stopped drinking horse piss masquerading as wine and moved on to better things?”

She smiled and raised her cup, taking a small drink. “It’s amazing what a few weeks living at The Wall will do to a girl. I don’t even mind the heavy, warm mulled wine any more. I only break into the good wine that was hidden near the crypts when an occasion calls for it.”

They sat in silence for a bit. He had so much he wanted to say to her, to ask her, he didn’t know where to start and he was afraid to scare her away. “So what do you think we should do about the Lannister army currently on its way to sack Winterfell? I don’t believe I heard you say one word today at my brother’s meeting”

“I was a bit distracted” he finished his cup and poured another

“Oh? That doesn’t answer my question” she knitted her eyebrows together

“Go south, stay north, I don’t care either way. As long as I’m keeping you safe, little bird, I’ll go wherever you tell me to” He froze for a second and then looked down at his cup. He hadn’t meant to be that honest, it sort of slipped out. Drinking this much wine, always a double edge sword for him.

“I’d hoped you’d say that. I don’t want you to leave without me ever again.” His head snapped up, her face was serious, almost angry. “You’re the only man I can ever trust to be by my side, Clegane”

“Aye, don’t forget, it was YOU that decided not to come with me. You know I’m not the type to drag you out of there kicking and screaming”

“I know that,” she stood up and he wondered for a second if he should as well, if she was angry now and about to escort him out. “But I’m telling you now,” she walked up and stopped in front of him, placing her fingertips under his chin so that he could not look away from her blue eyes “Don’t ever leave me again”

He grunted, wondering if he even still had a voice. Her fingertips felt like a sweet balm on his face, he would do anything to keep that feeling “I won’t, I promise on the old gods, the new gods, whatever fucking gods you want me to swear on. Until my last breath, I won’t leave you.” He swiftly grabbed her by the waist then, bringing her down onto his lap, eye to eye. As though she had been ready for it, she deftly straddled his lap causing him to groan “But you must promise me, no lies, no games, no more pretty false words. I want only honesty from you, little bird”

A slight smile came to her lips “I promise,” she planted a soft kiss on his good cheek “on whatever fucking gods you want me to swear on” she planted another on his scarred cheek “no more of that” He couldn’t take it any longer, he placed his hand behind her head, pulling it towards his, interlacing his fingers between her hair, making a mess of her braid. Their lips crashed together, in a fury of passion and desperation. Hers soft and yielding under his once more as she snaked her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself closer to him. He kept his hands on her waist, not daring to move them anywhere for fear of where they might find themselves. His manhood was already hard and stiff against his leg, he knew it would be a death wish to go any further with her tonight. He pulled back, digging his fingertips into her waist as he did, as though he was afraid she would try to fly away if he didn’t.

“Little bird, I should get back to my room. If anyone were to find us like this….” He leaned forward, leaning his head against her chest for a moment, taking in her scent, searing into memory the exhilarating feeling of having her tiny body nearly covering his.  She leaned back, bringing his face back up to hers, looking him in the eyes. She gently ran her hand through his hair, almost making him shudder. He couldn’t even remember being touched in such a tender and almost loving manner. “I know. I want you to stay, but you're right.” She stood up from his lap, smoothing down her hair which had come undone and readjusting her robe.

He reluctantly left her room, and made it back to his room in record time, he would do anything for her, but there was no way he was risking running into anyone with his pants looking like they shrunk two sizes around his groin in the middle of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

 Sansa had never felt this deliriously happy, of that she was sure. She had to force herself not to walk around with a ridiculous grin on her face like a madwoman as she made her way around the ramparts, looking down on the yard the next morning. She ran her gloved hand over the snow piled up on the wall, mindlessly looking at the few men who were practicing with their swords, a few with some bow and arrows. She spotted Sandor across the yard, using a sword against one of the shabby wooden dummies. She stopped for a bit, watching his large frame from behind, admiring the muscles in his arms as he brought the sword down on the shoulder of the dummy.

  “Good morning, Lady Sansa. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you”  a voice behind her caused her to jump. She turned around, to see Davos standing in the archway

  “Oh, good morning, Ser Davos. I was just heading to Jon’s”  he walked up to stand next to her, looking down at the yard.

  “As was I. Decided to take the long way there, I wanted to find you first. I wanted to let you know that Brienne returned early this morning. She’s going to be joining us and King Jon once she’s had some food and gotten cleaned up” Sansa felt a surge of affection go through her, she had missed Brienne’s friendship while she was away and she was grateful she had returned safely.

  “Wonderful, thank you! I look forward to having her back” Sandor must have finally felt her eyes on him, he turned and looked up, locking eyes with her. She smiled, but fought the urge to wave. His face remained expressionless as he went back to his sword work. “Well, shall we head to the meeting, Ser Davos?” She stepped back from the wall and headed to Jon's solar.

 

Brienne had much to report, about an hour or two of information regarding Jamie Lannister, the Lannister army, and that damned traitorous uncle of Sansa's. She was just done relaying her and Podrick’s trip back up north when there was a knock on the door and the Brotherhood without Banners all entered, Sandor coming in last.   Everyone turned to look at the newcomers and Jon gestured to the empty seats for them to sit as to not interrupt Brienne.

“It seems as though Winter has now come as far south as…...YOU!” Brienne’s face became one of rage and everyone turned in their seats to see who she was addressing. She stood quickly, nearly knocking over her chair,  “I thought I killed you!”

Sandor’s face turned into one of fury, his grey eyes steeled and returned to have the familiar crazed look. “Aye, looks like your shit at your job in more ways than one” His voice game out gruff and deep.

  “Where is Arya?!” Brienne bellowed back as she started to walk towards him.  Sansa stood, as did Davos and Jon. Sansa looked around frantically, confused, wondering if they were about to come to blows. The mention of her sister’s name felt like a punch to her gut.

  “SILENCE, both of you! What is this about and what does this have to do with my sister?” Jon yelled as he slammed a fist down on the table in front of him.  

Jon and Sansa had both discussed the probability of being able to find Arya at this point, if she hadn’t died since Brienne last saw her, it would be a waste of time to scour Westeros for her and it was best to accept that she was lost to them. Hopefully if she was still alive, she would hear of their retaking of Winterfell and would find her way back to them.

  “Brienne, explain” Jon's voice came out strained and clipped

  “M’Lord, I encountered this man with Lady Arya a few months ago, I tried to rescue her and I presumed I had killed him, but after a detailed search of the area, I could not find Lady Arya after the fight. Podrick will support my story, he was witness to it. Either this man lost her or he knows where she is” Sansa felt sick to her stomach, the man Brienne had mentioned seeing with Arya was none other than Sandor. Why hadn’t he mentioned he had travelled with her sister? Why had he kept this information from her? She looked to Jon, hoping to find some sort of support or solace, but he was too concentrated on delegating through this confrontation. 

  “And you, Clegane? Is this true? Do you know where my sister is?” All heads turned to look at the large figure in the back of the room. Everyone who had been seated were now standing, as though prepared to protect the King if a battle was about to break out between the two fierce fighters 

  “It is true I was protecting your sister, it’s more complicated than this bitch is leading on. I lost Arya when this one tried to kill me, Arya left me for dead, she told me she wanted to head to Braavos” Sansa could tell he was trying to control his rage, but her own rage was boiling up as well. Anger that he not only lied to her by omission, but that she felt she now had to go through the pain of losing Arya all over again. She still held out hope that she would be reunited with her sister again some day, but encounters like this placed her back into that reality that she probably never would see Arya.

  “Don’t blame Brienne for your own shortcomings, Clegane” Sansa felt as though her voice was coming from somewhere else, as though anger was the only thing controlling it. She almost wasn’t certain it was her speaking until everyone turned to look at her “You had the King in the North’s sister, and you lost her. And for whatever reason, you conveniently failed to mention this to him.” She could barely look at him, her rage at him and at herself for believing she could ever trust him.

  “Litt...Lady Sansa, if you give me a moment to explain, it’s much more complicated than that”  His eyes softened a bit when he looked at her, she silenced him by holding her hand up. She turned back to her brother. 

  “Jon, I think we should remove Clegane and his companions from any further strategy meetings for the time being” Sansa wanted to throw herself at Sandor right now, pound her fists on his chest, scream in his face, scratch at his eyes until her pain left her body and forced itself on him, but she knew better than that. This was the only way she could also make him feel as powerless as she did at the moment.  She looked at her brother, finally meeting his eyes. She could tell he felt the same devastation and confusion she did.

  “I agree, gentlemen, until we can figure this out, I’m going to have to ask you to leave this meeting. Until you prove otherwise, I can’t trust anyone who would have purposefully harmed or left my sister to harm. I’ll speak with you alone later today and you can have the afternoon to prepare your case” he motioned to Davos, Davos went to open the door, escorting the group of them out.  Sandor didn’t even look back to her, which she was glad for, she was afraid she might finally come unleashed and attack him. She heard Beric pleading his case to Davos as they left, trying to separate himself from Clegane.

  “I’m sorry, m’Lady…”Brienne came up behind her. Sansa shook her head, her throat burning as she fought back tears, her heart felt as though it was breaking into a million pieces. She had re-lost her sister and had been betrayed by the only man she thought she could trust.

  “That’s enough Brienne, I’m just glad you have returned to us safely” She reached out to squeeze Brienne’s hand “Now, let’s focus on the topic of the advancing Lannisters, there is much to discuss”  Sansa returned to her seat and steeled herself for a long day ahead, she was a warrior now, she would push this pain away until she was alone tonight where she could sob and scream into her pillow with no repercussions.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa stared, unblinking and unmoving, into the fire in her hearth. Her needlework remained half completed on her lap, a full cup of wine remained untouched on the table to her left. A short knock on her door quickly shook her back to reality.

“Come in” She placed her needlework on the table and stood to see who was here so late. Jon’s head popped up around from the open door

“Sansa, you aren’t getting ready for sleep, are you? I can come back tomorrow” 

“No, no, come in. I’m just working on some stitching” She gestured to the empty chair at her table “Come, sit with me” 

Jon shut the door behind him and made his way over as Sansa sat back down. Her brother rarely came by to see her alone, usually only with an issue that dealt solely with Winterfell or the House of Stark. She figured it was his way to make sure he was still making the same decision their father would have made, by consulting the only remaining Stark. He sat down, leaning back into the chair with the fire at his back..

“I take it you are here to discuss the business about Arya earlier” She said matter of factly and took up her needlework once more, focusing on the small movements of her needle. 

“Yes, I spoke with both Clegane and Brienne after the rest of you had left this afternoon. I thought about having you with me as well, but I think you often rely on your emotions when it comes to the subject of Arya so I thought it was best I sit alone with them. Both their stories check out and I can see why both of them were ready to fight to the death again.” Jon came off almost casual, as though this was a minor discussion that might occur in any family on any day. 

“Oh?”   Sansa paused a bit on her needle work, focusing on Jon’s words as he spoke. She started up again when he finished and kept her eyes down as though to also play this off as a casual conversation “I still don’t see why, after Clegane had nearly a week in our home, he neglected to tell us he had possession of our little sister and subsequently lost her. That doesn’t seem like the dealings of somebody looking out for the interest of the Stark name.”

“Well, that’s where you’re missing some of the facts” Jon leaned forward a bit, putting his  hands on the table, one on top of the other as he turned more serious in tone “Turns out Arya, and Brienne backs this part up, ran off on her own will. Clegane said he thought he was mortally wounded, and Arya left him to die. Brienne thought him dead as well” Sansa’s stomach dropped and she stopped her needle work.  “Apparently he had been teaching her sword techniques over their travels as a way to help protect herself, so she didn’t leave his protection without some knowledge on how to survive and he said he wouldn’t be surprised if she weren’t still roaming the riverlands by herself. Now, this part might upset you, but I think it’s crucial enough that you need to know” 

Sansa slowly looked up at her brother and steeled herself for whatever was to come next “Continue”

“He had originally tried to take Arya to your mother and Robb, at the Twins, but they arrived just as the massacre started. He knew he couldn’t leave her there, so he took her and ran her off to safety.”  She let the tears well up a bit in her eyes, she wasn’t sure if she was crying out of pain again for losing her family or the fact that her little sister was, at least at some point, spared death thanks to Sandor. 

“Oh” she wiped away some of the tears as Jon got up, came over to pull her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

“I know, I’m sorry, Sansa. I asked why he didn’t tell us this before, he said he thought maybe we had received updated word from or about Arya by now that we have Winterfell again and he really never found the appropriate time to dig up something he thought wouldn’t have been of help to us”  Sansa pulled back a bit to calm herself, and nodded her head.

“That makes sense. Although now I don’t understand why Brienne never explained that the man she fought for Arya for was Clegane” Sansa sniffed a bit, and took a deep breath. She felt more in control once more.  “Thank you for coming here to tell me this alone telling me this. I’m sorry for acting so rash earlier”

“No, I understand. The moment was tense and I jumped to the same conclusion. Brienne has already proved her loyalty time and time again, I wasn’t completely convinced on Clegane until now” This made Sansa furious with herself. It was fine that Jon had his doubts, but hadn’t Sandor  proven his loyalty to her time and time again in the past, even while risking his life? Why had she sided with Brienne so quickly? Was she more willing to accept the worst in people than to believe that despite how dire something might seem, that maybe somebody really was looking out for her best interests? She needed to make things right, she needed Sandor to know that she would never again doubt him. 

“Thank you, Jon, for coming to tell me alone. I’ll have a talk with Clegane and Brienne privately to apologize.”  Jon took his cue to leave and gave Sansa another quick peck on her cheek before seeing himself out. 

She splashed some cold water on her face and smoothed back her braid. She knew if she didn’t make her way down to Sandor’s room to see him immediately, she would never be able to sleep tonight. She took a minute to still herself, her emotions had just been all over the place once more and she wanted to make sure she was levelheaded before she saw him.   

Sansa then quietly made her way out of her room and headed down to his room, she was done wasting time now and was so sure of herself, she barely gave a passing thought to the possibility of anyone running into her in the halls late at night.


	9. Chapter 9

   Sandor shook the belt off his tunic, allowing his sword to clank loudly to the ground. He sighed, taking the last bit of his wine down in one gulp. He was tired of constantly having to explain himself in life, always feeling unwanted and out of place. Once he saw that blonde giant walk through the gates of Winterfell, he knew it was going to be messy and exhausting. He was glad Snow was a reasonable man and allowed him time to explain, without Little Bird looking up at him with anger. He didn't think he would be able to handle that.

Since arriving at Winterfell, Sandor had hoped he could have avoided the topic of Arya Stark all together, he knew Sansa would would hold him accountable for losing her little sister, and he didn’t blame her for eventually doing just that when she found out. While part of him was still furious at that little she-wolf, the other part always worried about her out there, alone with nothing but a skinny little sword for protection.

He pulled back his covers, about to crawl into bed and shut out the rest of the world when there was a knock at his door.   “Who is it?” He barked out, enviously staring down at his soft mattress.

“It’s me, it’s Sansa” her voice came through the door barely a whisper but still strong and confident.

He growled, paused for a few seconds and then headed to the door. He opened it a crack. “What do you want?” He demanded as quietly as possible. She stood there, her hands clasped together, down in front of her.

“I’ve come to apologize. Can you let me in?” Her demure, ladylike pose quickly shifted as she put a hand on the door and pushed, the edge of the bolt digging into his hip.  

“Do you think I have a death wish, girl? I’ve barely survived your brother twice trying to find reasons to throw me up on the gallows, I’m not letting you in my room in the middle of the night” He gruffed back, moving his foot against the door for added weight. “I accept your apology, now go back to your room. I’ll see you tomorrow”  he moved to shut the door but, still, he felt resistance.

“No, Sandor. If you don’t let me in, I’ll make such a commotion that I’ll wake all of Winterfell and half of the Seven Kingdoms.” He put his forehead against the door and sighed.

“Fine.” He swung open the door and gestured her in, quickly realizing she was only dressed in her night shift and a thick cape. He almost lost his nerve and sent her right back out into the hallway.  “I’m tired, so make it quick” He looked up and down the hallway quickly, ensuring there was nobody else lurking in the shadows, and shut the door, bolting it for good measure in case a drunk Thoros decided to make an appearance for a midnight chat.

He turned back into the room, and almost immediately her hands were grasping onto his tunic, pulling him down to her level as she stood on her toes, her cape now a puddle down at her feet. She brought her lips to his quick and fast and he was too stunned to move for a second. When his brain finally caught up, he brought one hand around her waist, crushing her body against his and when she moaned he couldn’t help but smile. She broke away, but he tightened his grip so she couldn’t escape.  “Why are you laughing?” she nearly squeaked out.

“Not laughing, I’ve just never had a woman this desperate to look at me, let alone kiss me”

“You told me to make it quick! And besides, I’m done wasting time when it comes to you” She leaned in again to kiss him but he pulled back

“What do you mean?”

“It means I’ve wasted too long thinking you were dead or thinking you had betrayed me or lied to me. I’m not spending another night away from you”

An odd feeling passed through him as she finished. Was it simply tenderness or was this love? He fought the urge to respond with his usual anger from feeling a loss of control of his emotions. Instead he bent down and kissed her again as a response, his hands getting tangled in her hair. He wanted more though, he felt like he needed to pull her so close that she would melt into him and that their hearts would somehow touch.

He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Walking her over to the bed, he gently laid her down. He felt her delicate hands move down and slide underneath his tunic and roam over his stomach, across his patchwork of scars and battle wounds. He growled and she broke away from their kiss, smiling, her lips red and swollen and her cheeks flushed. She moved to pull his tunic off and over him and he broke away for a second to lift his arms off to completely remove it. He went to lean back down over her but she was already smirking as she started crawling backwards on the bed. He moved over her and slid his hand up her leg, slowly pulling her shift up, exposing her smooth legs, then her pale stomach and hips, and finally, her perfectly round breasts. Sandor fought the urge to bury his face in her chest, to simply stop now and worship the sheer beauty in front of him. He tried to make his large, rough hands as gentle as possible as he roamed every square inch of her, savoring the feel of her beneath him.

Sansa quickly slid her shift the rest of the way off, and laid back down, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes and a smile. “Are you sure, little bird?” He ran his fingers along her neck, down to her chest, savoring the silky smooth feeling of her skin.

“I’ve never been more certain in my life, Sandor” She wrapped her fingers in his hair once more, pulling his face down to hers. In a slow, smooth motion, he entered her and she threw her head back as she moaned, nearly causing him to finish in the first thrust. He willed himself to hold on a bit longer, to enjoy something he never thought possible, something he never thought himself worthy of.

As they moved together, she ran her hands up his back and wrapped her legs around him and he knew he couldn’t go on much longer. He buried his head in her hair, and as he found his release, he found himself repeating her name over and over again.

A few moments passed before he found the ability to move off from on top of her, and he only did so for fear that his sheer size might cause her to suffocate. He laid down next to her, as his breathing slowed, she shifted so that she could lay her head on his chest, wrapping one arm around him, barely making it across his wide torso.

“Sandor. I’m so lucky that the new gods, and the old gods, and whatever fucking gods there are brought you back to me.” She pressed her body against him and his kissed her head. As he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, he was certain he could die happy tonight but for once, he knew he had finally found a reason to live forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was so much harder to write than I had anticipated, I avoided writing it like Sandor avoids knightly courtesies. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track now and finish this story, there should be much more to come. Thanks for hanging in there if you're still with me!


	10. Chapter 10

  She heard Litha shuffling into the room and pulled the blankets up higher to cover her head and let out a small groan. Sansa had left Sandor’s room just before dawn, or what passed as dawn these days in the dreary grey, winter sky, and had probably only been asleep for barely an hour. She was never at her best when she hadn’t slept well, even if it had been a worthy cause that cost her her sleep. And Sansa couldn't think of a more worthy cause than last night.

  “M’lady, I know you’re awake. And you really must keep this window shut when you sleep, you’ll catch a death of sickness with it being so cold now” She heard Litha shut the window as she clucked her displeasure. Sansa threw the covers off abruptly, slamming her arms down as she did and stared up at the canopy above her bed.  “Did you not sleep well?” 

  Sansa opened up her mouth to answer, but then thought better of it. Well, she did sleep well, for the brief time she did sleep. A smirk briefly hit her lips as the true answer flashed through her mind, a vision of her shirtless Sandor next to her in his bed.  “No, I’m afraid I had my mind busy with so many matters I didn’t get to sleep until much later than usual”

  As she slowly stood up from her bed, Sansa’s mind did start working once more. As much as she wanted to lie in bed and replay last night’s events through her mind, she knew that was the course a lovesick and silly girl dreaming of her knight would have taken. No, she needed to start planning her next actions. She needed to focus, and figure out how to convince Jon that she and Sandor should be by each other’s sides. And then, eventually, they could figure out the whole marriage thing.

  Sansa plotted as Litha braided her hair and got her dress ready for the day. She briefly thought of suggesting he become her sworn shield, but would that mean Brienne would have to be demoted? She wasn’t sure she had ever heard of anyone having two sworn shields, unless you count the Kingsguard. And she didn’t want Jon getting the wrong idea, that she was starting to build a sort of Queensguard of her own to take Winterfell from him. Lost in her thoughts, it wasn’t until Litha was lightly shaking her by the shoulder while she sat in her chair that she realized she hadn’t responded to a question. “Oh, my goodness, I’m sorry, I was lost in my thoughts again. What did you say?”

  “M’lady, you really must get down to breakfast now. Oh! And that large swordsman with the group that came last week? He’s out in the hall waiting to speak to you”  Sansa stood quickly. 

  “Litha! Why didn’t you say this when you first came in to wake me! How rude of me to keep him waiting” She took one more quick look in the mirror as Litha shrugged and began making up Sansa’s bedsheets. It took all of Sansa’s self composure not to make a mad dash into running to her door to the hallway.

  She opened the door, and just as Litha said, he was standing just a few feet away, his broad back to her as he glanced down the hallway.  She took a moment to control her emotions as she looked at him, for every part of her body screamed at her to run up and touch him, to run her hands against his chest again, to allow him to completely envelop her. He was wearing his familiar brown tunic, which seemed to fit him better than the white cloak of the Kingsguard ever did. His hair was brushed back for once, and she smiled thinking that he must have taken care of his appearance before coming to see her. She cleared her throat to get his attention, “Good morning, Sandor. I’m sorry, I didn’t know until just now that you had been waiting for me”

He turned to her, his face just as blank as ever, although she was certain she saw a twitch of a smile near the scarred part of his mouth. “No need to apologize, I’m used to waiting outside closed doors. I needed a chance to talk to you before the day started”     

  “Of course, can we talk while we walk to breakfast? I feeling quite hungry since I woke up later than usual” She glided up to him and deftly slide her arm into his, gently squeezing his bicep as she did, aware that they could not be entirely free with their conversation right now as it was never safe to assume they were alone in the hallways. However, if there is anything she had mastered over the years, it was how to say what she was thinking without being obvious.

  They began to make their way towards the great hall “Little bird, I’m not entirely sure last night was a wise decision”  She knew he would push back, as usual, give her the option to back out incase she had changed her mind about him.

  “I disagree, Sandor. Of course I can’t be running off every evening to enjoy the same pleasures, but I’m certain every now and again can be managed. Wouldn’t you agree?” He shot her a look that could only be described as a mix of lust and surprise, the first shift in his demeanor. They walked for a few moments in silence, she didn’t want to interupt his thoughts, when suddenly, he pulled her into the next alcove they came upon. Her heart lodged itself into her throat as he wedged them into the small recess, the ceiling so low he had to bend down a bit. He held her to him, his body warm and strong against hers, as she scanned his face for some sort of recognition as to if he was angry or pleased.

  “Little bird, I can’t keep doing this, meeting you in secret. Acting as though I hardly know you when we’re among others, when I want nothing more than to hold you like this” He rasped out and briefly ran his hand against her cheek, cupping her face. She briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm, rough hand against her skin.

  “I can’t either, Sandor. I promise you, I will think of something to remedy this. I’m trying to figure out how I can convince my brother to let us be together, but it’s not easy. Especially as I should also be thinking about how to protect Winterfell and the North but all I can think about is you” He ran his thumb over her lips once she had finished speaking, and briefly kissed her. 

  “You’re a clever woman, you’ll discover a solution. Until then, leave the plans on sneaking off to do wicked things to me, alright Little Bird? I’m better at it than you are, and it’ll be my head if they find you in my chambers again” He whispered into her ear and she smiled as she lay her head down on his chest for a brief moment, wrapping her arms around his waist.

  “Agreed. Now, on to breakfast before we get caught doing wicked things in the shadows”  The continued onto the Great Hall, her arm still linked around his, and exchanged menial conversation about the days plans.  However, as they began to close in to the Great Hall, it became apparent that this was not like a usual breakfast. Men were shouting, in what sounded like anger and she could hear Davos’ voice above them all trying to quiet them down. She glanced up at Sandor who looked worried as they picked up their pace, Sansa unlinking her arm so she could grab her skirts up for easier mobility..    

They stepped into a chaotic scene unfolding and Davos the only man up at the head table trying to gain control of the situation. She quickly walked up, Sandor right behind her with his hand on his dagger.  “Ser Davos, what is the matter?”

  “Ah, my Lady. We just received news that Lannister men have been spotted 3 days ride from here. I’m trying to give out orders before Lord Snow comes down but it seems useless” He placed a scroll of paper back down on the table

  “Quiet! MEN! Quiet!” Sansa faced the crowd, trying her best to gain their attention. 

  “QUIET!” Sandor’s deep voice reverberated across the room and almost instantly, all movement and noise ceased. “Thats better. Ser Davos, now why don’t you tell the men how we’re going to beat those Lannister bastards, aye?”

  Sansa stood proudly next to Sandor as Davos began to speak. She fought the urge to slip her hand into his but then the severity of the moment hit her. She had only a mere number of days until the Lanisters would be here, and they had both her and her love marked for death. 


End file.
